Working Title
by IaMtHeDeViL
Summary: i suck at summaries. first yaoi and first fic. plz r&r. plz no flames plz plz plz!! bad language is why it is pg but hey i dont care it is funny!!
1. Default Chapter

HI! I am desperately in need of reviews coz this is my veryfirst fic(and YAOI!!)!! It is 1x2 and 3x4 and a little 1x2x5. This is a epic little stupid thingummy so plz r&r!! Bye!!  
  
NO TITLE  
  
  
  
Once upon a time…… I hate that shit so lets move on okay……  
  
Well you see it was in the summer and Wufei needed a new bathing suit. But as he was looking for a speedo Duo walked in with Heero. Wufei almost died. He was so upset that Duo andhim hadnt made a homerun(AN-hint hint). He loved Duo so much but he knew that Duo was in love wit Heero. But you see Wufei was also in love with Heero. Heero for his gigantic dick and Duo for his hot and steamy looks. He just couldn't stop thinking about the two of them. Then reality hit…..  
  
"Wufei! Why are you looking in the speedo section?" Duo yelled above a crowd with a puzzeled look that said " uh why the hell would you wear that?".  
  
Everyone then looked at him.  
  
Shit, Wufei told himself. Everyone then started laughing.  
  
"What a friken freak!" Duo and Heero yelled to the crowd laughing uncontrollably.  
  
The crowd nodded vigorously and couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE" He yelled again at the top of his lungs. He then finally woke up and found everyone looking at him in horror. His dick was hanging out of his pants with a tattoo saying"I have sucked Duo's dick in elementary school.  
  
To be continued…………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
Okay well short story I don't know what the next big event should be but hey I need reviews fast plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Working Title

Okay! I am back the first one was short and this one is probably 2 but hey I don't have the best ideas in the world. Well just r&r plz!1 I live on those things!!  
  
NO TITLE  
  
Heero was so speachless. Duo ran to the bathroom crying. Trowa and Quatre screamed in horror and then Trowa popped up and said  
  
" I know, Quatre you can get a tattoo saying I have screwed you the best and Relena will never amount to me,"the best screwer in the world" and mine can say"Quatre is the best lover I will have".  
  
"But Trowa aren't I the best you ever will and ever had!". Quatre cried with dismay.  
  
"Well, there once was this guy who screwed my sister and then me and stuck his cock up my ass the farthest anyone has ever gotten before, but hey I am sure you might amount up to that someday! But don't worry Quatre, I am sure you will be able to do that someday soon if we start practising" Trowa said with a wink in his eye.  
  
Quatre was so upset at the story but at the mention of practising made him get a glint in his eye. Oh god his was so hot, Quatre thought in his head.  
  
While all this was going on Wufei hid his dick and ran down the stairs to the door put on his shoes and his coat and ranaway from all of the pain he had caused.  
  
Heero sat beside the bathroom door and tried to calm Duo down although Heero was so upset that Duo had never told him that. Heero so loved Duo and he also had a crush on Wufei too but had tried to push out all of those feelings as best as he could.he couln't believe what happened. He just sat there with the look of horror on his face. He re-played it all over again and again in his head. He just couldn't believe it. It was just……… just so unjustified. He sat there and cooed to Duo to come out and talk or do anything. After 30 minutes or so Duo finally came out and said he needed to be alone and walked toward their room. Heero stood up and tried to come in but Duo shut the door in his face.  
  
Well hey how was that! I need some reviews plz o plz o plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I live on those things!!!! Plz just R&R!!!^_^ 


End file.
